Lembranças
by Tyki Moon
Summary: Sasuke se vê sózinho e sem esperança...mas tudo muda a parti do momento em que se depara com a menina mais doce e bela de seu mundo.[Dedicada a minha mais nova amiga 'Idachan e para todos que adimiram esse belo casal.]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence... porém sequestrei o Deidara e agora ele é meu o.Ó

**Obs: **Essa Fic é em Pov's...

E é o Sasuke que vive/narra/pensa a história toda. 

**

* * *

**

_**Lembranças**_

Lembro-me daquele dia como se fosse ontem...

O dia em que deixei de ser frio e solitário... E conheci a garota mais doce e bela de todo o mundo...

Minha Hinata-chan...

_--------------------- Flashback-------------------_

_Meu único e maior sonho, eu cumpri..._

_Vinguei a morte de todo meu clã... Porém não me sinto feliz._

_Sempre acreditei que se matando Itachi meus problemas acabariam, mas percebo que ainda falta alguma coisa..._

_Percebo que preciso de alguém que me faça feliz... _

_Não julgo Naruto e Sakura sem eles eu estaria bem pior... A amizade dos dois é muito importante para mim... _

_Mas..._

_Meu coração diz que ainda falta alguma coisa. Um sentimento talvez?_

_Eu não quero mais pensar que continua do mesmo jeito..._

_Eu quero pensar que poderia ser de outro jeito._

_Na minha vida toda eu perdi a esperança, perdi o carinho e o amor... Tornei-me frio e arrogante, deixei-me cegar por um sentimento rude e destruidor..._

_A vingança..._

_Agora sei que preciso mais... Descobri que na verdade não cabe ser apenas rude e frio..._

_Percebi que é preciso mais do que um simples sentimento._

_Levantei-me da cama que estava deitado a pouco e decidi sair de casa, se for para ficar me remoendo nesse grande e vazio clã... Eu prefiro ir treinar, tentar esquecer um pouco a escuridão que eu mesmo me empurrei... Tentar me tornar forte e decidido por que só assim conseguirei ser feliz ou não..._

_Deixei-me me guiar por meus pés, andava em paços lentos e sem preocupação, só queria me distrair um pouco._

_Continuei andando com os pensamentos longes, nem percebi onde estava quando me deparei num belo campo..._

_O lugar era estranhamente reconfortante, à medida que me aproximava ia ficando maravilhado com tamanha beleza..._

_O cheiro das diversas flores que La existia me embriagava, o som da água cristalina que corria, o canto dos pássaros, tudo nesse lugar era lindo..._

_Minha única preocupação foi o motivo de nunca ter ido lá. De fato o campo não era muito perto da cidade, mas não chegava a ser longe de Konoha. _

_Meus pensamentos continuavam distantes e eu tentando de todo jeito saber por que nunca tinha vindo nesse campo... Estava tão distraído que não percebi uma pessoa a minha frente._

_Notei-a depois de certo tempo. Era a menina mais linda que eu, Uchiha Sasuke, já tinha visto..._

_Ela tinha acabado de sair do lago estava toda ensopada... Sua pele era branca como a neve... Seus cabelos longos num tom preto azulado... Seu corpo era perfeito e cabia perfeitamente no maiô preto que vestia..._

_Estava eu admirando a bela menina quando de vez perdi todo meu 'Alto-controle... Olhei sua face, estava corada mais linda ainda... Porém meus pensamentos se prenderam num único, mas muito importante detalhe... Seus olhos._

_Olhos perolados, que transmitiam ternura e carinho..._

_Continuei a observá-la e ela apenas sorriu timidamente para mim e se sentou na beira do lago. Posso dizer que as coisas mudaram muito enquanto estive fora, lembro-me de Hinata totalmente diferente do que é agora._

_Posso repetir que perdi meu 'Alto-controle naquela tarde? _

_Sem nem perceber estava caminhando em direção a Hyuuga... E quando dei por mim estava sentado ao seu lado..._

_O silêncio se estabeleceu naquele lugar, os passarinhos que catavam se cessaram a única coisa que podia se ouvir era o som da leve brisa que soprava em torno de nós. _

_Passei a fitar o rosto de Hinata, ela olhava o horizonte e eu tentava entender o que tanto chamava a atenção dela... Sua face doce e serena iluminada pelo por do sol dava uma aparência celestial a moça... Ela era simplesmente perfeita..._

_-Porque tanta tristeza Sasuke-san? –Saí de meus devaneios com a Hyuuga, e passei a fita-la... Ela ainda observava o céu._

_-Está tão óbvio assim... –Desviei meus olhos para o lago... Comecei a prestar atenção em meu próprio reflexo..._

_-Seus olhos dizem toda a verdade Sasuke-san -Me surpreendi com a garota do meu lado. Numa simples tarde ela conseguiu notar o que ninguém antes conseguira... Olhei-a mais uma vez, e agora digo com toda a certeza... Meu 'Alto-controle me largou, foi embora e não sei se um dia voltará..._

_Meu coração acelerou, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, Hinata me olhava nos olhos com um sorriso sincero nos lábios sua face não transmitia pena ou tristeza, mas transmitia amor e carinho..._

_Senti um sorriso se formar em meus lábios, um sorriso que a muito tempo não reconhecia em mim mesmo..._

_------------------------------------ Fim do Flashback -------------------------------------_

-Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Uchiha Sasuke! –Acordei de meus devaneios com Hinata - chan me chamando... Passaram se algumas semanas depois daquela tarde e agora eu posso dizer que nos tornamos mais do que amigos...

-Você não vem? –Ela perguntou sorrindo calorosamente para mim...

Lembram-se quando eu contei que perdi todo meu 'Alto-controle naquela tarde? Pois é, ainda não o encontrei... É sempre assim perto de Hinata-chan eu me cinto um bobo que não sabe fazer mais nada além de sorrir...

Levantei-me e a abracei forte, ela agora era a pessoa mais importante para mim...

Segurei seu queixo a fazendo olhar para mim, fui me aproximando lentamente, poderia sentir sua respiração se mesclar com a minha... A beijei suavemente, um beijo tímido e calmo... Aproximei-me mais, agora eliminando qualquer distancia existênte entre nós... E o beijo que começou tímido, terminou ávido e quente...

Mais uma vez abraço-a forte, podia sentir cada parte do seu corpo junto ao meu, seu perfume que me embriagava, seus cabelos sedosos, sua pele que se arrepiava a cada toque ... Sussurro em seu ouvido apenas quatro palavras...

-Eu te amo Hina...

Se há algumas semanas atrás eu me sentia triste e vazio, hoje agora com toda certeza posso dizer... Encontrei a pessoa que me faz feliz.

* * *

Ohayoo ! . 

Bom, essa é minha primeira Fic de Sasuke e Hinata... E é um presente muito especial para minha mais nova amiga '**_Ida-chan _**e para todos que curtem este casal xD

Desculpe pela demora, viu moça? Espero que vossa senhorita goste da minha humilde Fic n.n (embora eu ache que ficou meia sem sentido ú.ù).

E a todos que leram essa fic... Desculpa se saiu uma porcaria Ç.Ç

E... er... Hunm... Se não for pedir muito, mandem review dizendo o que acharam... Se acharam uma porcaria ou que a Fic ficou legalzinha.

Desde já... Muito agradecida Mayara.


End file.
